The Lost Prince
by Anjiera-sama
Summary: The doctor told her that she can't ever have children. However, Mikoto will do everything to do her duty as the Uchiha matriarch. Everything. Warning: AU with some OOC.


Summary: The doctor told her that she can't ever have children. However, Mikoto will do everything to do her duty as the Uchiha matriarch. Everything.

**Kuma**: Usagi no baka doesn't own anything from Naruto. Got it? If that baka did, then... *gulps* IT WOULD BE AWESOME!

**Usagi**: Who's a good bear? You are! Kumo-chaaaaan! Good bear! *lowers AK-47* This will be my first story! I hope you like it! Oh, and I'll skip descriptions like 'A man with blond hair and blue eyes with whisker-like scars on his cheeks... yada yada yada yada..' Cos I know that you already know how the characters look like. Right? So, enjoy reading!

**Nezumi**: Oh and remember, please review on Usagi-sama's work. Thank you!

Chapter 1:

"Sister! I didn't know that you were going to visit!" Shizune ran back inside the kitchen to get tea for her guest. She wondered why she was here. Ever since her younger sister Mikoto married into the Uchiha family, her visits became rare. She came back to the living room where her sister sat. As she set two cups of tea and some biscuits down on the table, she noticed that Mikoto's shoulders were tense. She sat beside her on the couch, holding her cup of tea.

She waited for the younger raven to speak. Minutes passed but the other remained quiet. She put her cup back on the small table. "What's the matter, little sister?"

Mikoto shook her head and balled her fists on her lap. "Tsunade-sensei..." She found herself unable to continue but she knew she had to do this. She repeated her mantra inside her head._ For my husband. For my family. _She had to be strong. She was the Uchiha matriarch. "I... We had some tests and I found out that I... I can't have children."

"You... Fugaku... Does he know?" Mikoto nodded. She already talked to her husband about it. She knew he loved her and wouldn't pressure her but it would be the Uchiha elders that she would have to deal with. "What do you plan to do then?" Mikoto didn't realize that her knuckles turned white already from the pressure. She released them and reached out to the older raven. "Tsunade-sensei gave me options."

The older of the two remained quiet and the other continued. "She said that Fugaku and I could adopt. Another option we have was in vitro fertilization but I can't be the one to... the one to..." Mikoto lowered her head and her hair shadowed her face. "But I don't want another woman. I'm scared that... that Fugaku will leave me for her. There's a chance that Fugaku will fall in love with her and so..."

Shizune hugged her sister. "Tell me when I should get ready." _If this is for you, I can do anything. I love you, little sister. _Mikoto looked up and for the first time in two months, she smiled. _Thank you. I love you too, Sis._

* * *

It had been six months since the day that Mikoto came to her house and now, she was on her fifth month of pregnancy. The five months that she spent living in the house of her sister and brother-in-law made her happy. _A family_, Shizune thought. She would now have one. She thought she would grow old alone.

Ever since their parents died, they dedicated themselves to each other. They parents left them with enough inheritance but more or less, it would only last for five years. After graduating college, Shizune worked herself hard to make sure that her younger sister would have a nice life. In return, Mikoto studied hard and graduated with flying colors. She was scouted to work for the Sharingan Designs and thats when she met her husband, Uchiha Fugaku. Shizune was happy because she was sure that her sister would be happy. However, she distanced herself from the couple because she knew that if she stay, she would just make Mikoto choose between her sister and her husband. It was unfair, she knew that but Mikoto was her reason to live for so long.

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard the door shut close behind her. She turned around and saw her brother-in-law. "Oh, Fugaku! Welcome home!" She smiled.

"Shouldn't you be resting Shizune-san? Why are you standing there? Just sit on the couch." He came near her and gently lead her to the couch. He sat beside her. "How are you feeling?" Shizune blushed. He had those intense eyes that made her uncomfortable when focused on her. She looked away. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." A chuckle was heard and made her look his way. She can't help it. She laughed with him.

"Hey, what's funny?" They turned to see Mikoto looking at them, closing the door behind her. Fugaku stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "It was nothing. Lets go to the kitchen and I'll make you some tea." She smiled to her sister and followed her husband towards the kitchen. For some reason, there was a nagging feeling on the back of her mind but she ignored it.

"I love you, Fugaku." She hugged her husband from his back. "I love you too, Mikoto." He turned around and kissed her fully on the lips.

The door suddenly opened and Shizune walked inside. "I thought we should get started on dinner. What do you want to eat Mikoto?" She walked to the cabinet and started looking for the ingredients.

The nagging feeling came back and this time, it was stronger but Mikoto ignored it again and just answered, "I don't know but I hope it has tomatoes!" She let go of her husband and decided to head back to the living room. She didn't know why but her chest started hurting as she closed the door.

* * *

Two months passed quickly. Fugaku had a busier schedule at work now. After all, he is the president of his own company, Sharingan Designs, which makes and designs shoes. His father, Uchiha Madara, is a hotel tycoon and the president of Uchiha Company that controls all of the leading hotels and spas in the country and some branches abroad. One day, Fugaku declined the Uchiha Company because he wanted to create a company of his own. Ever since that day, the two haven't spoken to each other.

Mikoto is one of the vice presidents of the Uchiha Company and manages some of the hotels for Madara. She dreamed of two children. One would inherit her husband's company and the other will be Madara's heir but it seemed that fate was against her dreams. She found out that she couldn't have children so she trusted her sister to help her.

Shizune sighed. She knew that Mikoto trusts her. _I can't betray her._ She couldn't but she knew that in her heart, she was falling in love with Fugaku. The same man that her sister loved. The same man that her sister married. However, she also knew that she wouldn't be able to. That's why she continued to be close to him. _  
_

She heard footsteps just outside the door of her room. "Shizune-san?" _It's Fugaku!_ She immediately opened the door and saw Fugaku holding two bags of take out. "Mikoto says that she wouldn't be able to come home early for dinner so I just bought some take out on the way home from work. I hope you don't mind." Shizune shook her head. She took one bag from his hands and headed for the kitchen with him following her.

* * *

"Everything is fine, Father. Fugaku had just signed a contract with a new designer and he-" Mikoto was cut off by her father-in-law. "How about that woman?" She smiled. She didn't know why but she was happy that her father-in-law liked her more. "Shizune's fine too. Fugaku is fine living with her too. She's seven months pregnant now."

Madara took a sip of his red wine. "I told you that I would give her a house for her own. It was not a necessity for her to live in your house." She shook her head. "After the baby is born, she promised to go back to her house and just visit the baby. She knew the conditions from the start. And I trust her. Of course. She's my sister." She didn't sound confident and sure as she hoped she would be and Madara noticed her doubts.

"After the baby is born, I will arrange for it that you three away for a while. We can never be too sure that this woman is trust worthy." Madara lifted his glass and a waiter came in quickly to refill his glass with red wine. Mikoto's smile widen.

* * *

It was close to midnight when she got home. She expected no one to wait for her because she already said that she wouldn't go home early but she saw that the light in the living room was on. She frowned. _Did they forget turning it off?_ Her eyes widen as she came inside and saw who was on the couch. It was his husband sleeping with an arm over her sister's shoulders and one hand on her stomach.

It was then that she realized why she was starting to hate her older sister. It was because she got everything she wanted when they were younger. She knew that her younger sister was prettier and smarter. She knew that without her, she could have had a nicer life. _Maybe she could have even married Fugaku._ The thought made her eyes sting but she wouldn't cry. _No._ Shizune wouldn't be able to take what she has now. She worked so hard for Fugaku to notice her. For Fugaku to love her. For her father-in-law to accept her.

She walked over to the couch and nudged her husband gently. He opened his eyes slowly. "Oh, you're here. We were talking about you and I think I fell asleep because I was tired from work." He got up and gathered Shizune in his arms. He carried her to her bedroom. Mikoto could only look at her husband's back as he walked away from her.

* * *

Shizune was in the middle of her eight month when it happened. She got out of her room that morning and found her sister and her husband arguing in the kitchen.

"We will stay here, Mikoto. I don't care what my father says." Fugaku was standing over the counter while Mikoto leaned on the table. "I agree with his idea. Shizune will leave after we have the baby and then we will go to New York." Shizune's eyes widen. She rushed inside the kitchen and the two looked at her with suprised expressions. "No! The baby is also my baby! I want to see him! Don't take him away, little sister." She walked slowly to the younger woman but stopped when Mikoto's eyes narrowed at her with anger and disgust.

"You just want to keep the baby so that you can also keep my husband! You think that you can take them away from me but you're wrong! I loved Fugaku first and he married me!"

Fugaku turned to look at his wife. "Mikoto. You know that Shizune only did this to help you. I would never cheat on you! Your sister did everything she could to make you happy! She hasn't betrayed your trust!" Mikoto's reply was only a raised eyebrow. "Really? Sister? Is that the truth?" Her voice held distrust and doubt.

The older woman nodded. Her younger sister just left the room and Fugaku followed her. When they finished arguing in their room, they would only find out that Shizune had already left the house.

* * *

"Sasuke! Here, hold this for me. I'll go buy some fish and then we can go home okay?" The eighteen year old Sasuke nodded. His mother ran towards the fish vendor. It was Sunday and during that day, the vendor gave discounts on his fishes. He can hear the vendor greet his mother. She was his regular customer after all. "Ah, Shizune! Good morning!" He tuned out the loud voices from the market place. He leaned on the wall and waited.

"Heeeeeey Emi! Have you seen their new poster?" Sasuke saw two girls standing near him. "Who? Who? Who?" He sighed. _Maybe some singer or artist. _"Its of the three princes!" _Oh. Its them._ Sasuke just looked at them and didn't notice his mother going to him. "Lets come home son! I'll cook your Auntie Hana's favorite dish! They'll be coming with Kiba." He nodded and together they left the market place. As they walked, he got absorbed into his thoughts.

_The three princes._ He knew who they were. Everybody knew who they were. They are the three heirs of the three biggest businesses in Japan. Uchiha Sai, he was the son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. He is very artistic and also designs shoes for his father's company, Sharingan Line. Subaku Gaara, the son of Kurama Kyuubi and Subaku Shukaku. He is the heir to the Jinchuuriki Inc. that makes and designs automobiles like cars and motorcycles. The third and last prince is Namikaze Naruto. He is the son of Namikaze Minato and Kushina. Kushina is a famous model of the Sharingan Line and when she was married into the Namikaze clan, Minato bought her shares from the Sharingan Line. Also, she works as a designer for Fugaku's company. Minato is a business partner of Uchiha Madara and a business tycoon. He has a business firm called Kage that buys businesses and makes them grow and profit.

Their faces are always on the papers. The three of them grew up together and people speculate that two of them would get married or something. Sasuke sighed. He shouldn't really be thinking about them. They were so far from him and his lifestyle. He has a secret though. He really shouldn't but he had a crush on Gaara. He shook his head. It didn't matter. It was not as if he was going to meet them. It was not as if he was going to live with them. Right?

* * *

**Inu**: Ah, why is it that Sasuke has a crush on Gaara? Isn't this a NaruSasu fic?

**Neko**: *sigh* Shut up or I'll slice your tail into pieces.

**Usagi**: No need to be violent Neko-chan. Oh and I would like to point out some things:

_This is MPREG. In this world, males also get pregnant. If you don't want yaoi or mpreg, just close the this tab/window._

_This will be a NaruSasu fic. Other pairings are still undecided but I have ideas on some of them. If you want, you can suggest._

_Oh and please review! You can write what you think about this or suggestions or criticisms. Bad or good reviews, still publicity. LOL._

**Kuma**: This is just crap and... SO AWESOME! *shakes*

**Usagi**: Thats what I thought you said. *pats the AK-47* Good girl!

**Nezumi**: Please review or Kuma-chan gets hurt! L-O-V-E Usagi-sama. 3


End file.
